The Inevitable
by Trekkie907
Summary: A strange girl from Trevor Broom's past comes for a visit, but there's something strange about her. She's five hundred years old. emotions fly as they discover more about this interesting person from the past.
1. Introductions

Katie ran into the main hall of the Beauro of Paranormal Research and Defense, followed closely by a Tibetan terrier. She put her palms on the front desk and said, "I need to see professor Trevor Broom right now!" she was panting slightly from the run.

The guard contemplated this for a moment before laughing and saying, "I don't think so missy, now remove yourself from the premesis before I have to use force." He was still laughing. Somehow he thought it was funny that someone needed to see professor broom.

"Listen ass whipe, I'm gonna say this slowly so you'll understand me. I am an old friend of professor Broom. I know hellboy is down there, I also know Aberham sapien is down there. If you don't let me in I'm gonna have to find my own way down there." There was malice in her voice as she said this and she had an expression that said 'don't fuck with me.'

The guard took out his gun and said "leave." The girl sighed and pushed herself away from the desk. She called for her dog and took him into her arms as she started to walk out. But she suddenly sank through the floor.

Down in the library Professor Broom was talking with Abe and Hellboy about his younger days. There was no warning as a girl landed on her butt in the middle of their circle. The dog in her arms was none too pleased about the fall, and ran around in circles frantically. The girl sat up and shook her head to clear the shock of the impact. "Sit Spock." She said as she held her head. The dog ran over to her side and sat down wagging his tail. The girl stood up, she wasn't very impressive standing only five feet three inches tall. "Trevor Broom, I have to say you've aged quite well."

Professor Broom walked over to the girl, "And I have to say you haven't changed one bit." He laughed.

She looked a little saddened and said, "I know, it's a curse." When Broom reached her he hugged her small frame close to him. Then led her to where he was sitting, "Katie, I trust you'll remember Hellboy and Abe?" she nodded at the question, "Hellboy, Abe, this is Dr. Kathleen Mylon." He said as she sat on a small stool next to Trevor.

"Wait a minute Pop, how is it that she remembers us, yet I don't remember her?" he asked as if she weren't there.

"That is an excellent question, one that I'll let her field." He said while looking over to her.

"I was part of the team that recovered you, I doubted you'd remember me. I was only your caretaker for a few years Boy-o." she smiled and turned to Broom, "Trevor, there is a reason that I came here. I had another vision." She said as she put a hand on the arm of his overstuffed armchair.

"What is that Katie?" she was about to explain when hellboy interrupted again.

"Wait a minute, how could she have been a part of the team that recovered me when she looks to be no older than twenty?" he asked as he held his hands up to her to make his point.

Trevor was exasperated but Katie interrupted him, "I'm older than I look, I may look nineteen, but I've been nineteen for over five hundred years, now if you'll excuse me I have important information to relay to Trevor." She was exasperated at this point but turned to Trevor and continued, "Trevor, someone is going to try to kill you. My vision was very vauge, but I think it's Kronen. It's been a hundred years since I last saw him, but I'm pretty sure. I'm not sure when or where, which is why I came to you as soon as I had the vision." She was wringing her hands in stress when Trevor put one of his wrinkled hands on her smooth ones.

She looked up into his eyes, which were laughing, and said, "I know, I knew there must have been a reason for you to leave the security of your house and come all this way." She was surprised and relieved, she put her head in her hand and scratched under her hat.

"Then why did you let me worry?" she asked as she took out a bottle of pills and put one in her mouth.

"What are those for?" Hellboy asked, she seemed surprised. He didn't ask how she was hundreds of years old, he asked what the pills are for.

"They are for my ulcer, I worry a lot. And after five hundred years, it kinda builds up." She said as she put the bottle back in her pocket.


	2. Midnight Contemplations

Trevor Broom insisted she stay the night at the Beauro, even though she told him that her and spock would go stay in a hotel for the night.

Katie glanced at the clock on the night stand in the room she'd been given. It was one in the morning, she and Trevor had been talking until midnight. But she was a terrible insomniac and never slept in new places. So she got up and decided to go explore, spock was awake the moment she got out of her bed. "You stay here Spock, I'm just gonna go look around a bit." She took her swords and strapped them to her calfs under her pajama pants.

She then put on her boots and left her room. She crept silently down the hall and into the kitchen, thinking that perhaps a glass of water would calm her down enough to be able to sleep. She reached up into the cupboard to get a glass, she filled the glass and took a few sips. She dumped the rest of the glass out and turned around to go back to her room.

"What are you doing here this late at night?" she heard a gravelly voice ask. She jumped and turned around to see Hellboy sitting at the table. How she didn't see him when she came in.

"Boy-o, you scared me." She said as she placed a hand on her heart. Her other hand was holding one of her swords that she'd drawn sometime. She looked at the sword and smiled at Hellboy. She bent down and put the sword back in it's sheath.

She went over to sit across from him at the table. "That was a quick draw," he said as he took another bite of the sandwich he was eating. "Why do you keep calling me 'Boy-o' anyway?" he asked.

"I suppose you wouldn't remember that either," she said as she rested her head on one of her palms. "When we recovered you, the soldiers left you in my care. You reminded me of my brother, from when he was still alive. I always called him Boy-o. I just dubbed you Boy-o." she smiled recalling a long forgotten memory.

"Well what did I call you?" he asked in annoyance. His lack of memory of her confused and annoyed him, he should have been able to remember.

"You never were able to pronounce Katie, so you called me Tia." She said with a laugh, "It's funny because in Spanish Tia means aunt."

"Well, Tia, why can't I remember you? I remember everything, from the moment pop found me, to this moment here. And you're not in a single one." He said in wonder.

"I don't know, but in my five hundred years I've learned that some things are better left alone. Maybe you're not supposed to remember me so that you're future interactions with me will be unhindered by preconceived notions about me as a motherly figure." She said as she started to get up.

"Well, that may be. Where are you going?" he asked as his tail reached out and twisted around her wrist as she stood beside the table.

She looked down at the red tail that had a firm hold on her wrist and smiled saying, "I guess I'm not going anywhere with your tail wrapped around my wrist. But I do need to go tend to spock, he'll be getting anxious."

Hellboy looked down at his tail and removed it, Katie was sure that if he hadn't been red he would have been blushing. "What is it with that dog, anyway?" he asked.

"I spend a lot of time alone in my house, I wanted a companion. People tend to project their thoughts too much. Dogs have very simple thoughts, besides they're a lot easier to understand." She said as she sat back down.

They talked for two hours before Hellboy finally decided they needed to go to bed.


End file.
